More Than What They Seem
by thedooropener
Summary: This is a story about Harry's defeat of Voldemort, and how the key to his defeat is not what it would seem. Bad summary, good story (I hope) Spoilers for all books.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the plots within the published books. They are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. To the best of my knowledge, I have not seen this plot displayed on the site. If I am wrong in this, I will remove this story from the site.  
  
A/N: This is my second fanfic, and my second attempt at writing a story. I apologize if this story isn't very good. Please review, and tell me what you think. Both good and bad reviews will be welcomed.  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the sight of sunlight pouring into his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. This was a very important day for him. He was to begin his first day of teaching as Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Only last year, Harry and his fellow classmates graduated from Hogwarts. He was thrilled and shocked when the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, called Hermione, Ron, and himself into his office after graduation. It turned out that Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch decided to retire at the end of last term. This left three empty positions to be filled: Charms, Quidditch, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore offered DADA to Harry, Charms to Hermione, and Quidditch to Ron. All three accepted with no hesitation.  
  
Harry was very excited, and also equally nervous. Will I be able to do this? He asked himself this for the hundredth time. A little voice inside of his head reassured him that after his DA club, he would have no problems teaching students.  
  
Harry looked over at the clock and realized it was 9:30. "Oh no," he thought. "I have to meet Ron and Hermione at King's Cross at 10:45, and I still haven't packed!" Quickly, Harry performed the spell to pack all of his necessary belongings. Then he showered and dressed. By now, it was 10:30. "Well I'll have to apparate there," he thought. "Although I do hate doing so. It is always crowded and the luggage is hard to manage." With a sigh, Harry disappeared with a pop. Next thing he knew, he was standing in front of King's Cross.  
  
After locating a trolley, Harry rushed to platform 9 ¾. Then he began to worry about what the students would think about the professors riding the train. Most of the teachers either resided at Hogwarts or apparated into Hogsmeade and took a carriage to the school. Hermione, Ron, and Harry decided to take the train instead so that they could discuss their classes and catch up on the summertime events.  
  
Waiting at the platform were Ron and Hermione. The three friends greeted each other with quick hugs. Hermione reminded them that they better hurry up because the train was due to depart in 10 minutes. Before they went through the barrier, Harry noticed a young girl looking lost on the platform. She had a trolley loaded with a trunk, and an owl. Harry told the others to go ahead and walked over to the girl.  
  
As he approached her, he noticed tears that were brimming in her eyes and a small piece of paper clutched in her hand. On the paper he could see ¾ and confirmed his suspicions that she was looking for the platform to Hogwarts.  
  
The girl suddenly looked up at Harry. He immediately noticed that she had amazingly blue eyes. They were the color of sapphires. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and appeared to be about eleven years old. There was something strange in her eyes, and it wasn't just the tears. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but there appeared to be something not right about her.  
  
"Can you help me?" the girl asked.  
  
"Of course. Are you looking for platform 9 3/4?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh yes! I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to find it seeing as how the train is due to leave in about five minutes. Can you please tell me how to get there?"  
  
"It's actually quite simple. Just walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. It is a magical barrier and you will be able to walk straight through. Just a hint, if you are nervous, run don't walk."  
  
"Thank you so very much! I really do appreciate this."  
  
Harry noticed that the girl still appeared to be very nervous. "If you like, I can walk through with you and help you find a seat."  
  
A look of relief swept across the girls face. "I would truly appreciate that. You are very kind."  
  
The two of them then walked through the barrier. Harry then took the girls possessions and loaded them on the train. The pair then looked for a seat for the young girl. The only seat that was available was in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. Harry offered the empty seat to the girl and she accepted.  
  
As they entered the compartment, Ron and Hermione looked questioningly at Harry. It did look a little odd that he was asking a first-year student to ride with them. After all, they were eighteen years old. What could they possibly have in common with an eleven year old? Harry gave them both a look that he would explain later.  
  
"Hello, there are no available seats left on the train, so I invited this student to sit in our compartment," Harry told Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Glad you can join us," Hermione said with a very warm smile. "I am Professor Granger, this is Professor Weasley, and standing beside you is Professor Potter."  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you all," the girl replied looking each professor in the eye as she was introduced. "My name is Marion O'Rahilly. This is my first year at Hogwarts. I look forward to having all of you as teachers."  
  
All four of them then took their seats. Harry noticed that the young student did not glance at his scar when he was introduced. "Odd," he thought. "I've never had that happen before. Everyone, even those who know me always look at my forehead." Before he had time to ponder this, Hermione began to speak.  
  
"So Marion, where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Ireland, around the Dublin area. I must say, I never knew there were witches and wizards until I received my letter. It came as quite a shock to find I am a witch."  
  
"I know what you mean, the same thing happened to me," Harry told Marion.  
  
Marion smiled at Harry. "She's hiding something," Harry thought. "I just know it!"  
  
"In that way we are similar then. Both of my parents are pureblood wizards, but they raised me as a muggle. I'm really not sure why. I had no idea about our heritage until that day."  
  
"That's odd," Ron said.  
  
All four of the persons in the compartment nodded in agreement. After that, nobody could think of anything to say. They just shuffled their feet and looked at the ceiling. After about fifteen minutes, Marion spoke.  
  
"Listen. I know it must be a terrible burden to have a first-year student imposing on you. I have my textbooks here. I would be more then willing to read while you guys talk. You could place a deafness spell on me. That way, I won't be able to listen to your conversation, and you can carry on as though I am not here. All I ask is that you let me know when the trolley comes through and when it is time to get off the train."  
  
"That seems fair," Hermione replied. "As long as you do not mind." After Marion reassured her that she did not mind, Hermione cast the charm. Marion then became lost in her reading. After testing to make sure that Marion could not hear them, the three friends began to talk.  
  
"So how were your summers? Any new news on Voldemort?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Summer was the usual. At least I didn't have to spend it on Privet Drive. It was really nice of Sirius to leave his belongings to me. I got to spend all summer at his, I mean, my house. There is no news on Voldemort. Nothing has been seen from him since the end of last term when he destroyed that muggle town because he thought that was where I was staying."  
  
"Don't you think it is a little odd that he hasn't tried anything? I mean it has been awhile since anyone heard from him." Ron asked.  
  
"I think so. Dumbledore seems to be okay with it. I don't know what he is up to, but it can't be good if he has been quiet for so long." Harry replied.  
  
"I think that you two worry to much. As long as Voldemort doesn't find out that Snape has turned spy we will always know what he is up to. I think we need to focus on our lesson plans. I spent all summer devising mine. I only hope that I do as well as Professor Flitwick." Hermione said.  
  
"Always thinking about school," Ron said as he shook his head.  
  
"Well I want to make a good impression. After all, we are the youngest teachers Hogwarts has ever had."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. No Head Girl in Hogwarts history has ever had as high marks as you." Harry replied with a grin.  
  
The two boys laughed as Hermione turned a shade of red that closely matched Ron's hair.  
  
"So what do you think of our little friend here? Am I the only one who thinks she is a little, well, odd?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry looked at his friend with amazement. How was it that she always knew what he was thinking? Both he and Ron nodded in agreement with Hermione.  
  
"I mean, not to be rude, she just seems like she is hiding something. She seems way too smart, and she does not act like an eleven year old. Everything about her appearance seems to say that she is eleven, but I don't know. I just have this feeling that there is something odd about her." Hermione said this with a look on her face that was a cross between deep thought and confusion.  
  
Harry nodded his head. "I agree, Hermione. There is something she is hiding. I just wish I knew what."  
  
At this moment, the Hogwarts Express began to slow. They had reached their destination at the Hogsmeade station. Hermione immediately released the charm on Marion. The four then began to exit the train. They then heard a familiar voice calling the first year students to the boats.  
  
All three of them waved to Hagrid. They then directed Marion toward him. She would be making her way to castle via the boats that go across the lake. They would be taking a carriage to the castle.  
  
They were the first to reach the entrance hall to the castle. Professor McGonagall was there to greet them. After giving each of them a smile, something they rarely saw her do, she directed them to the Great Hall for the feast. She also advised them to see her after the feast for their class schedules and other instructions.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the teachers' table. Harry couldn't help but feel a little odd sitting at the head table. He could not think for long though, because the students were filing into the hall. After about ten minutes, the first years entered the hall following Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall then placed a tattered and torn looking hat on a three-legged stool. A rather large tear in the hat then split into a mouth. Harry looked with amusement at the first years' amazed faces. The hat then began to sing.  
  
A thousand years ago  
  
When Hogwarts was brand new  
The four founders gave me the power to  
  
Separate the students into the houses  
  
That suited them best  
This year there is one among you  
Who you must protect  
This one will bring the end  
  
And a new beginning  
  
So I have said it before  
  
And I will again  
Although the wise founders  
Thought it best to separate you  
Only as one  
Can we stand and not fall  
  
The hat then went silent. The hall was silent as well. The sorting hat had warned them all before, but this seemed more urgent. Who was the one that needed protecting? Why didn't it tell us who it was? It was very strange indeed.  
  
The sorting then began. Professor McGonagall instructed each student to come forward as his or her name was called and put on the hat to be sorted into his or her house.  
  
First, was Melissa Ashley who became a Gryffindor. Then Kyle Barnes became a Hufflepuff. Harry then began to watch idly and wish that the sorting was over. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Marion O'Rahilly was called. She put the hat on, and fifteen minutes passed while the hat debated which house she was to be put in. Harry glanced over at Dumbledore who appeared very interested in which house Marion went into. Finally, the sorting hat proclaimed that she would be a Gryffindor.  
  
The sorting ended with Xavier Young being sorted into Slytherin. Harry was very glad. The feast then began. Everyone began to eat eagerly as though they hadn't eaten in years. When the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore stood to give his usual announcements.  
  
"...the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. Finally, I would like to introduce our three new teachers. Unfortunately, Professors Flitwick and Hooch retired at the end of last term. Professor Hermione Granger will now be teaching Charms. Professor Ronald Weasley will be the Quidditch and Flying instructor. Professor Harry Potter will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
After this announcement, the Great Hall broke out into enthusiastic applause. Dumbledore then dismissed the students from the Great Hall. As the students began to leave, Dumbledore asked Marion to meet him at his office.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with puzzled looks. Before any of them could speak, Professor McGonagall reminded them they were to meet her in her office. The three of them then started toward the transfiguration corridor.  
  
"Why would Dumbledore want to see Marion? He never calls first-year students to his office on the very first day!" Harry said to his friends as he walked.  
  
"I know. It does seem a bit odd. I mean, she hasn't even had time to get into any trouble yet!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure. There is definitely more to this girl than meets the eye," said Hermione. 


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

A/N - Thank you to my two reviewers. Your reviews were much appreciated. Please, if you are reading this story, write me a review and let me know what you think. These reviews are my motivation. Sorry for the late update. I will try to update more often in the future.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered Professor McGonagall's office. She was already there sitting behind her desk waiting for them. She offered each of them a chair, which the graciously accepted, and sat waiting for the reason they were called to her office.  
  
"First, I wanted to say how proud I am of the three of you. I also wanted to thank you for taking the positions you were offered. I have every confidence that you will do well. With that said, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you three to meet me."  
  
All three of the new professors began to nod their heads at this comment. Harry suddenly began to feel nervous. The full extent of the responsibility he was undertaking finally set in. He began to feel slightly nauseous. "Can I really do this?" he began to think. He then looked over at Ron who was looking slightly green. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her chair as usual.  
  
"I'm sure that you all have had second thoughts about taking this position. That is why I have not scheduled any classes for you during the first week. Instead, you three will each observe a different teacher everyday this week. I have written out schedules for each of you. By observing a veteran teacher, hopefully you will be able to gain some pointers and gain confidence in you teaching abilities."  
  
Professor McGonagall then reached onto her desk and picked up three pieces of parchment. She then gave one to each of them. Harry looked at his schedule,  
  
Monday - Transfiguration - McGonagall  
  
Tuesday - Divinitation - Firenze  
  
Wednesday - Potions - Snape  
Thursday - Astronomy - Sinstra  
Friday - Potions - Snape  
  
"Oh no!" Harry shouted. "Why did I get stuck with that greasy git Snape for two days!"  
  
Three heads suddenly turned towards Harry. He had not realized that he just made this statement aloud. Slowly he looked up. His face reddened until it was the color of Ron's hair.  
  
First, he looked at Hermione who had a look of horrified shock on her face. Ron kept looking back and forth between Harry and Professor McGonagall. Finally, Harry looked at Professor McGonagall. He had never seen her mouth go so thin. Not even when he and Ron flew an enchanted car to school back in second year. "Professor, I am so sorry. I did not mean to criticize, but you know how Snape hates me. He won't help me at all."  
  
"Potter, I didn't stand for your criticism when you are a student, and I won't stand for it now. You will complete this observation with no further complaints. Professor Snape has been teaching here for sixteen years and you will treat him with respect. As Deputy Headmistress I will not tolerate any teacher disrespecting another in private or in front of the students. Is that understood, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now that is settled, you will need to know where your quarters are. Your studies are in the rooms adjacent to your classrooms. Your sleeping quarters, private studies, bathrooms, and living areas are in other areas of the castle. Each of you will have to set a password, as each of the rooms is guarded. Mr. Weasley, your quarters are on the third floor by the bronze suit of armor. Touch the guards left arm and you will be able to set the password. Miss Granger, your quarters are two doors down from the charms classroom. Touch the pink flower in the portrait to change your password. Mr. Potter, your quarters are two doors down from the common room entrance in Gryffindor tower. Tickle the doorknob to set your password. Do any of you have any questions?"  
  
All three of them said no. Professor McGonagall then bid them a good night and they left the tower.  
  
"Bit of fire in her tonight, wasn't there?" said Ron as they left.  
  
"Well can you blame her? I'm sure she spent a lot of time making up them schedules, and then Harry shouts like that."  
  
"Can you blame me? Two whole days with Snape! What can I possibly learn from him? You know he won't help me at all!"  
  
"Maybe things have changed, Harry. You know, now that you are a member and all."  
  
Hermione was of course referring to the Order of the Phoenix, which they were all allowed to join just last year.  
  
"Doubtful. You know Snape has always had it in for Harry!"  
  
"That's true. But maybe this will be different."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then looked at Hermione as if she had three heads. By this time, they had reached the marble staircase that would take each of them to their respective rooms. All three of them bid each other goodnight. Harry then began to climb the marble staircase toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
Much to Harry's surprise, Marion was also on her way to Gryffindor Tower at that same moment. She had the same lost expression on her face that she had when she was looking for platform 9 ¾. He decided since he was heading the same way, he would help her if he could.  
  
"Hello, Marion."  
  
"Hello, Professor Potter. Nice to see you again."  
  
"You look a little lost."  
  
Marion began to turn a deep shade of red. Then she giggled. "Yes, I am. I'm afraid that my sense of direction is non-existent. I really do get lost quite easily. Would it be too much trouble to ask if you could point me in the right direction?"  
  
"I am going the same way as you. Why don't I just take you there myself?"  
  
"That would be lovely. Thank you very much."  
  
While they walked, Harry and Marion talked about nothing in particular. Then Harry remembered the strange meeting that Marion had just come from with Dumbledore. It really was none of his business, but he decided to ask her about it anyway.  
  
"What are you doing out this late anyway, Marion."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore had asked to speak with me in his office. He wanted to make sure that I was comfortable in this school."  
  
"That was very nice of him. You must be very special. He doesn't do that with every student."  
  
"It was very kind of him. We did have other matters to discuss, but I don't want to bore you with those details."  
  
As she said this, they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well we made it. Thank you very much for all your help, Professor Potter. I look forward to being in your class."  
  
With that, Marion gave the password and disappeared into the portrait hole leaving Harry on the other side.  
  
"That was close," Marion thought. "I almost slipped. Dumbledore told me that I could do horrible things if I told Harry what we discussed tonight. He gave me explicit instructions to only discuss it with him, Snape, or McGonagall. I have got to learn to watch what I say. Thank god we got to the common room before he asked more questions."  
  
Marion then walked past the common room and to the dormitory that said, "First Years," on the sign. She walked in and found she was the only one in that dormitory and it had been decorated just for her. Marion smiled thinking what pains Dumbledore must have gone through to ensure she was the only female Gryffindor.  
  
Outside of the portrait hole, Harry looked dumbfounded at the fat lady. He could not believe that Marion ran away so quickly. It just added to the mounting evidence in he head that she was odd. He shook his head all the way to his own quarters. He tickled the doorknob and went inside.  
  
The room was completely decorated in Gryffindor colors. Posters of Harry's favorite Quidditch teams were also on the walls. Pictures of his family and friends were put up tastefully on the walls. He quickly showered and changed into his pajamas. As he crawled into bed, he began to think about the strange little Gryffindor. "What is it about her," he thought. "I know there is something more, but why? She looks like any other eleven year-old girl? And why would Dumbledore want to see her? He never asks the first years to see them on the first day. He didn't ask to see me. Something isn't right. I'm going to figure out what it is." With that thought, Harry drifted off to sleep. 


	3. The Warning

A/N - Thank you to my loyal reviewer Lady Felton for reading my story. Please, if you are reading this, tell me how I am doing. The reviews motivate me to write. Sorry about no updating for a while. It's difficult to do school and the story too. Oh well, enough of that. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with thoughts of the previous night's encounter swimming in his head. Then he remembered that he was to be in McGonagall's office for the first class and turned his attention to getting ready. After he had showered and dressed, Harry headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there, Harry took his seat next to Hermione and Ron. As he piled his plate with bacon and eggs, the three began to talk.  
  
"I can't wait to get started! It will be great to see what goes on behind the scenes of the classes we used to take." Hermione started the conversation as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, at least today won't be too bad. Today I am observing Hagrid. I hope he doesn't have some great surprise planed for the students like those skrewts he had in fourth year." Ron trembled at the thought.  
  
"Well at least today I have McGonagall. I dread Wednesday and Friday. What was she thinking when she gave me two days with Snape!"  
  
"She obviously thought you could learn something from him."  
  
"Hermione! How can you say that? You know Snape hates me! How could I possibly learn anything from him!"  
  
"Would you please stop shouting at me? Honestly Harry! When will you ever learn to control that temper of yours? I was only saying that there might be a reason your schedule was done the way it was. Snape knows a lot about the Dark Arts and he could probably help you more with your lessons than any other teacher here."  
  
"He may know more, but he still hates Harry. He wouldn't help if his life depended on it."  
  
"If you remember correctly, RON, it was Snape that helped Harry and saved his life first year."  
  
"Yeah, but he has made his life a living hell since."  
  
"Ron, watch your language! We are teachers now for heaven's sake. We must set a good example."  
  
"Blimey, Hermione." "Okay you two, enough is enough. Geez, you'd think you two were married or something!"  
  
With that statement, Hermione turned a very violent shade of pink. Looking at Ron, you couldn't tell where his face ended and his hair began.  
  
"Is there something that I should know?"  
  
"Well, Ron and I started dating over the summer."  
  
"Why didn't you two tell me!"  
  
"Ya see mate, you went on a holiday in Europe after we graduated. I guess when you got back, we forgot to tell you."  
  
"How do you forget to tell someone something like that?"  
  
"Well you had been gone almost the whole holiday. That and I thought for sure I had told you in a letter. Ron and I should have told you on the train, Harry. We're sorry."  
  
"Yeah mate. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Listen, I gotta run. I have to be in McGonagall's class in fifteen minutes. I'll meet you for lunch okay? I gotta tell you about my run in with little Miss. O'Rahilly last night."  
  
"That's not fair! You can't keep Ron and me in suspense!"  
  
Harry gave them both an evil/mischievous smile. "You keep your secrets, and I keep mine." With that, Harry got up from the table and walked quickly toward the transfiguration room leaving his two friends to stare at him open-mouthed.  
  
Harry made it to the transfiguration room just in time. Professor McGonagall gave him an all to familiar glare. "Nice to see you could join us Professor Potter. Please take a seat beside my desk." Harry did as he was instructed and looked out to a class of third years. The next thing he knew, he was staring at Professor McGonagall's animagus form of a cat. Many of the students looked on with awe as she turned back into her human form. The class erupted with applause. With that, the lesson began.  
  
After the class was over, there were fifteen minutes to spare before the next class. Professor McGonagall showed Harry how to prepare a lesson plan, and what sorts of topics were appropriate for certain age groups. Because of Harry's lack of competent professors, this was very helpful. Before Harry could have further instruction, or ask questions, the next class began to enter. This class was the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
"Good Morning class."  
  
"Good Morning Professor."  
  
"Today we will begin basic transfiguration. Now, because this is a double period, and this is your first class, we will begin by having you read the first chapter of your books. After you are finished with this, we will begin some easy spells. Now I will warn you that it is not typical for me to allow you to read during class time. In the future, class time will only be allotted for practical applications. After today, you will be expected to read on what we will be doing prior to coming to class. This will apply to the following years' classes as well. If this rule is not followed, points will be deducted and detentions will be assigned. Mr. Smith if you think I am joking then keep on laughing. Five points from Slytherin." With that, the entire class was silent.  
  
"Now, as you finish reading the chapter, come up to my desk for your assignment. Begin."  
  
Twenty-nine students then buried their heads in their books. One student approached Professor McGonagall's desk. Harry looked up and realized that it was Marion. He remembered that she had been reading her transfiguration book while on the train.  
  
"Professor, I have finished my reading."  
  
"Very well, Miss. O'Rahilly. Take these matches and turn them to needles for me."  
  
Before she even left the desk, Marion had transformed the entire box of matches into perfect sowing needles. Professor McGonagall looked at them with amazement.  
  
"Miss. O'Rahilly, that is very good work. I had not expected you to be this advanced. You may start on your second assignment then of turning these beetles to buttons."  
  
With another wave of her wand, Marion had completed this task as well.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled at her success. "Miss. O'Rahilly, again that is good work. I have never seen a student this advanced. It is not my wish for you to be too far ahead in your lessons. For the rest of the class, write me twelve inches on the basic properties and incantations for transfiguration. The essay will be due by the end of the class.  
  
Marion nodded, and took her seat. Immediately she pulled out a roll of parchment and began her work. Harry looked at her with an amazed expression. Even Hermione, the smartest student Hogwarts had seen in ten years, was not able to master transfiguration that quickly.  
  
"Close your mouth, Potter. It was impressive, but it's not like she just changed into an animal on her first day." Harry had not even realized that his mouth was hanging open. Wait until he told the others about this turn of events. The next class of second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws was unremarkable. Harry found himself becoming bored. He had seen all of this before. Why did he have to sit and observe the entire day? Harry found himself staring longingly out the window at the Quidditch Pitch. He would give anything to be able to go out on his broomstick. Professor McGonagall's voice awoke him from his daydream of playing Quidditch.  
  
"Perhaps, Potter, you already know everything there is to know about teaching and do not feel the need to pay attention."  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Let' go over these lesson plans and outlines one last time. I have a free period now. After that, it will be lunchtime, and you will be free for an hour. And, Harry."  
  
Harry's head snapped up. She had never called him by his first name before. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled at him. "It's Minerva. Professors address each other by their first names."  
  
The two went over lesson plans for the next hour. Harry's head was buzzing by the time they were finished. He knew that being a teacher was hard, but he never dreamed that there would be so much paperwork involved. The DA was one thing. Teaching was definitely a whole knew ball game. By the time lunch came around, his head was throbbing.  
  
Harry sat at the head table and waited for Ron and Hermione. He had just started tucking in to his steak and kidney pie when the pair walked through the door, bickering as usual. They came up to the head table and took their seats.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?"  
  
"Nothing. Ron just is doing his usual disagreeing with everything I say."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
With that, the entire Great Hall went silent, and all heads turned towards Harry. Harry blushed a deep shade of crimson and offered his apologies. After receiving about a hundred strange looks, the students turned back to their lunch. Harry caught Professor Dumbledore looking at him with a most amused expression.  
  
"Anyways, Harry what did you want to tell us about that first year girl this morning"  
  
Harry then went on to tell Hermione and Ron about how he had met her on his way to his dormitory. He then told them that when he had asked about her meeting with Dumbledore, she had avoided the question and then practically raced into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'll give you that it is strange, Harry. But, you did ask her an awful personal question. I mean really, although it is curious, it is none of your business what had been discussed in that meeting. Had Ron or you asked me, and I didn't know you, I probably wouldn't have told you either."  
  
"But Hermione, Harry is a Hogwarts Professor, she should have felt obligated to tell us."  
  
"Well maybe she was told not to discuss it with anyone."  
  
"Why would Dumbledore have told her not to discuss the meeting with anyone? And Harry always told us what was happening in Dumbledore's office without us around. Well, everything but about Neville's parents anyway."  
  
"Maybe Marion actually honors that bond of trust. Now don't go getting offended again, Harry." Harry's face had begun to flush with that comment. "Honestly, you take things way too personally. Maybe she was afraid to break one of Dumbledore's rules."  
  
"Maybe, Hermione. Something else I didn't tell you though. She is a fantastically powerful witch. Today in transfiguration she was able to do the entire lesson without being instructed. She transfigured everything perfectly within the first five minutes of class. And she was able to write an essay on the basic transfiguration methods in no time at all. Professor McGonagall let me read the essay. It was perfect, Hermione, you couldn't have wrote it better. She is catching on faster than you, and I didn't think that was possible!" "I don't think that just because she mastered the basics makes her an all powerful witch, Harry. But, she did have first hour in Charms. The same thing happened. She was able to perform the levitation charm on the first try. Even before she was instructed on how to do it. It is curious, but maybe she is just overzealous and studied before she came. That would explain it."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I mean, reading is good and all, but you need practice too. Harry's right. Not even you got everything on the first try. And you did loads of research!"  
  
"Harry, if you think something is up with her, why don't you just go to Dumbledore? He won't lie to you, and he would probably set you straight."  
  
"That's true, Hermione, but maybe he won't tell me. And maybe I am just overreacting because I am looking for Voldemort to be popping out from every corner."  
  
"Harry, she wouldn't be here mate if Dumbledore didn't think she belonged here"  
  
"He let Tom Riddle stay."  
  
"Harry, Ron's right. Yes, he let Riddle stay, but he wasn't headmaster then. There was nothing he could do."  
  
"Maybe you're right. We'll see what happens by the end of the week. Maybe I am just paranoid. If I don't see anything else by the end of the week, I'll forget about it. Otherwise, I'll see Dumbledore on Saturday."  
  
"Good, glad that is settled then. Lunch is almost over, and we should be getting back."  
  
"Okay, see you at dinner."  
  
Harry finished the rest of his day in the transfiguration room. The sixth and seventh year classes proved to be more interesting than the earlier lessons. He had learned several pointers on how to conduct his classes. After the final class was over, Harry gathered his belongings and headed to dinner. He then saw something that made him drop his bag. Marion was talking to Professor Snape! To top it off, Snape was smiling at her!  
  
It was no secret as to Snape's extreme dislike of Gryffindor students. Why on earth would he be sitting here holding a casual conversation with one! As the sound of his bag hitting the stone floor reached their ears, both of them turned and stared at Harry.  
  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Potter."  
  
"That's Professor Potter, Severus. And since when do you socialize with Gryffindor students. As I recall, you were quite prejudiced toward the lot of us."  
  
"That is none of your business, Potter. Miss. O'Rahilly, you are free to go to dinner now."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape. Good Evening to you, Professor Potter." With a small curtsy, Marion picked up her bag, and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm warning you now, Potter. Your meddling has gotten you into trouble before. Has even cost you a godfather if I remember correctly. I suggest you listen to everyone for the first time in your life, if that arrogant ego permits you to, and stay out of issues that do not concern you." With a swish of his black robes, Snape disappeared into the Great Hall.  
  
'Warn me all you want, Snivellus. I will find out what is going on.'  
  
Please tell me what you think. Use that little button below. ( Thanks again to Lady Felton and ssj_burnout for your reviews. Hope you like the new chapter! 


	4. The Midnight Visit

A/N - I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Things have been kind of crazy for me. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for it. Thanks again to my loyal readers. Please, Please, Please review my story! I really look forward to hearing what you think of it. Even if you think the whole thing is stupid, please let me know. As always, anything that you recognize from the books, I don't own. It is from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling herself. Now, on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After standing in the entrance hall for a few moments to compose himself, Harry entered the Great Hall. Dinner had not yet started, and he made his way to the teachers' table. Ron and Hermione had not yet arrived. He grew very impatient waiting for them. "Where could they possibly be? Ron gets hungry at the mere mention of food! Of all days for him to dawdle on his way to a meal!"  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry and immediately recognized Harry's agitated state. He wondered what could have possibly gotten Harry so aggravated this time. It seems that this was Harry's normal state these days. Dumbledore shrugged and decided that it must just be that Professor McGonagall gave him a run for his money during lessons. Dumbledore chuckled to himself as his imagination gave him an idea of what must have occurred. If only he knew what the real problem was.  
  
As Dumbledore rose to begin the nightly feast, both Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall. Quickly, the both of them sat in their seats. They were only able to mutter a hello to Harry before dinner began. Both of them noticed the state that Harry was in. The two exchanged a look before either one of them spoke. Silently, they had an argument over who would ask Harry what was wrong. Ron lost.  
  
"So, mate, er, how was the rest of the classes with McGonagall?"  
  
"Just great, wonderful, splendid, couldn't be better."  
  
"Ok, Harry. What happened? Why are you so upset?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Later. Meet me in the DADA classroom after dinner. I need to tell the both of you something very important."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a questioning look, but let the matter drop. The conversation then drifted to what had happened during their observations in class. While Harry did not calm down completely, he did seem much more relaxed after dinner. Both Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. They had been on the receiving end of entirely too many of Harry's screaming fits. Neither of them was in the mood for another one.  
  
After they had all eaten, the three left the Great Hall and headed toward the DADA classroom. Once they entered the room, Harry magically locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. After an exchange of curious looks, Hermione asked the obvious question.  
  
"Ok, Harry, what's the reason for all the secrecy? What's so important that it requires us to lock ourselves in a room and a silencing charm on top of that?"  
  
"I know you both think that I am obsessing about this whole Marion thing, but something really odd happened today."  
  
"Mate, you know I am always behind you, but I think that you are taking this a little too far. Yeah, she is a little odd, and maybe she is somewhat advanced, but what is so wrong with that? Honestly, I think you are paranoid."  
  
"Maybe I am, but listen to this. Today on my way to dinner, I was walking through the entrance hall where I found Snape talking to Marion."  
  
With this, Hermione interrupted, "Harry, while you may not like Snape, it is perfectly normal for a teacher to speak to a student. What is so odd about that?"  
  
"Let me finish. Not only was Snape speaking to a Gryffindor student, he was smiling at her. We all know how prejudiced he is against Gryffindors. Why would he number one be holding a pleasant conversation with one? Number two, why would he be smiling at her? It just doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Harry, calm down. There could be any number of reasons for Snape to hold a pleasant conversation with a Gryffindor student."  
  
"Hang on a second, Hermione. I agree with Harry. We all know how awful he was to us, and every other Gryffindor for that matter."  
  
"That's true, but honestly we've all talked to Marion. How could you possibly be mean to someone as sweet as her?"  
  
"If you are Snape you could be. Look at how evil he was to Neville! Neville is just as nice as she is, and his parents were in the Order! If anyone, that's one of the Gryffindor's he should have been nice to!"  
  
"But, Ron, not that I am picking on Neville, but he was dreadful in Potions. That's why Snape was mean to him."  
  
"He was only dreadful in Potions because of Snape's attitude towards him."  
  
"Exactly my point. He was prejudiced against him because he was in Gryffindor."  
  
"Maybe, Harry, but what does this have to do with Marion. So what if he smiled at her? I don't think that is just cause for an investigation. Maybe, he has had a change of heart." "Yeah, right," said Ron with a look of pure disgust on his face.  
  
"But I still haven't told you everything. When I saw the two of them, I dropped my bag. Both of them jumped, and Marion practically dove into the Great Hall."  
  
"Well, you startled them. I don't see how."  
  
"And then Snape threatened me."  
  
"Wait, he did what."  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, if you would only quit interrupting. I said that Snape threatened me after I found him and Marion talking."  
  
"What did he say, mate."  
  
"He said, 'I'm warning you now, Potter. Your meddling has gotten you into trouble before. Has even cost you a godfather if I remember correctly. I suggest you listen to everyone for the first time in your life, if that arrogant ego permits you to, and stay out of issues that do not concern you.' Don't you think that it is a little odd that a pleasant little meaningless conversation comes with a threat."  
  
"Perhaps you are right, Harry. Who do you think she is?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean she's just an eleven year old kid."  
  
"Hang-on. Don't you think that it is a bit odd that a new eleven-year-old pure-blood wizard just happens to show up at Hogwarts claiming to not know about her heritage? Then on top of it she knows Snape, and is friendly with him?"  
  
"Ron, what are you getting at? That is exactly what I have been trying to tell you two all evening!"  
  
"Well, I just think that it is funny that she is so chummy with Snape. I mean, Voldemort has been quiet for so long..do you think he could have sent her to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Wait a minute, are you saying that Voldemort found an eleven-year-old and made her a death-eater? Then sent her to Hogwarts as a spy?"  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying, Hermione. Why else would she know Snape so well, and Snape want to keep that a secret? I mean, Voldemort has been quiet for so long, maybe that is his next plan, to take over Hogwarts! And Marion is the one who is going to do it!"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. Do you really think that Voldemort would use kids to do his dirty work?" "Why not, Hermione? He's used teachers, why not students. And the sorting hat told us that there is one among us who needs protecting, the one who will bring the end. Obviously he meant Harry. He needs protecting from Voldemort's spy. Marion."  
  
"It still sounds kind of far fetched to me."  
  
"Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. Voldemort has done some pretty low things, maybe this is one of them."  
  
"Alright, let's assume that she is a spy. How do we find out for sure?"  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I was hoping that you could help us out in that area."  
  
"Okay. I follow Hagrid tomorrow. I think he only has three classes all day. I'll use my free periods to dig up something in the library."  
  
"God, I hate sitting around and waiting!"  
  
"Well, Harry, there is nothing that can be done until tomorrow. Let's just all go to our rooms and get some sleep. It's already midnight, we'll never get up in the morning."  
  
"Alright, alright I'll wait until the morning. But let me know as soon as you find something."  
  
"I always do."  
  
"Right."  
  
Harry then preformed the appropriate counter spells and released them from the classroom. They parted ways and Harry began the ascent to his chambers. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of Marion being a death eater. How could he have been so stupid! That was the perfect reason for her to be talking with Snape. Why else would he be so pleasant to her? He had to keep up the act. And then, he had to make it look good by threatening Harry. Well, not that he really needed an excuse to do that. He would make regular work of it if Dumbledore would let him.  
  
Before he knew it, Harry was at his chamber door. He entered, and got into bed. Maybe his dreams would bring the answers to him. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Up in the air, Harry was flying on his broomstick. How good it felt to  
have the wind blowing in his hair, feel the acceleration, be light as a  
feather. He started doing loops and dives, coming within inches of the earth below. Suddenly, he found himself getting bucked off of his broom. He fell hundreds of feet until he landed behind a very ornate desk. This  
is odd, I should be splattered on the ground right now.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling of great impatience overtook him. "Where is that  
Wormtail? He should have been back weeks ago with news. He shall pay dearly for making his master wait so long. With that, the door to the room  
opened an in walked a man who greatly resembled a rat. Quickly, he  
approached the desk where Harry sat.  
  
"Why did you keep me waiting, Wormtail?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. I returned as soon as I could. I have news."  
  
"When will you learn to not lie to me, Wormtail? I know that you have been  
at that school when you should have returned to me months ago. What is  
this news?"  
  
"Master, there is a new prophecy. I heard it myself. And Dumbledore is  
hiding the key to the prophecy at Hogwarts."  
  
"This news pleases me, Wormtail. However, your timing does not. You must  
learn not to delay returning to me. You must be punished."  
  
"Please, Master. No!!!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry watched as Wormtail cried out in pain. He was enjoying the spectacle  
in front of him.  
  
"Now, Wormtail. You will tell me what was said in this prophecy, and what  
is hidden in that school."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Wait. There seems to be an intruder in our midst. Mr. Potter, how nice  
of you to join us."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry awoke with a searing pain in his head. He had not felt this pain since his fifth year at Hogwarts. In fact, he hadn't had any dreams about Voldemort since the one right before Sirius was killed.  
  
Harry rubbed his scar in an effort to relieve the already dulling pain. There was only one thing left to do. Time to go visit Dumbledore.  
  
Sorry that the chapter was short, but it is necessary to stop it here. Most secrets will be revealed in the next few chapters. Sorry, Lady Felton, but I guess I am that evil. ;-) As always, please review. 


	5. The New Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the plots within the published books. They are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. To the best of my knowledge, I have not seen this plot displayed on the site. If I am wrong in this, I will remove this story from the site.  
  
A/N:I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for taking so many months to update. I know I've said it before, but I'll try to be quicker. Please review. They may inspire me to write quicker. ;-)  
  
****means a memory*****  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The New Prophecy  
  
Harry got up and dressed quickly. He didn't understand. It had been years since he had one of those dreams. After Sirius died, Voldemort seemed to lose interest in his nightly terrorization of Harry. What could this dream mean? What is this new prophecy? Where is the key hidden? So many questions ran through Harry's mind. Unfortunately, there weren't any answers to go with the questions. The sooner he confronted Dumbledore, the better.  
  
As he exited his quarters, he noticed the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open. A very familiar eleven year old blonde exited through the portrait hole. 'It's three in the morning. What in the world could she be out of bed at this hour for? I think I'll follow her before I go to Dumbledore. What harm could waiting fifteen more minutes do?'  
  
Harry then began to follow Marion at a distance. She took several secret passages that even Harry had not discovered using the Marauders map. The passages seemed to lead nowhere. 'Where could she possibly be going? Does she know that I am following her?' Harry almost called off his pursuit when he noticed that both him and Marion were standing in front of a very familiar gargoyle. Before he even realized where he was, Harry heard Marion speak.  
  
"Lemon Drop."  
  
With that, the gargoyle hopped to the side, and Marion began to go up the rotating staircase. Harry just stood there stunned. 'How could she have known the password? What is she doing disturbing Dumbledore at this time of night? I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. No time like the present.' With that, Harry gave the password and traveled up the rotating staircase. When he reached the top, he didn't even bother knocking. Harry simply opened the door and found Professor Dumbledore and Marion involved in a very serious discussion.  
  
"But Albus, he knows! I saw it all just a few moments ago! We must change plans! He knows!" With that, Marion broke down into sobs.  
  
"There, there, Marion. It will be alright. Hello, Harry. How nice of you to join our little pajama party."  
  
Dumbledore's words caused a chain reaction of events. Harry's face turned a deep shade of crimson, and he tried unsuccessfully to mutter both an explanation and an apology. Marion's head snapped to attention and she furiously attempted to wipe the tears from her face and compose herself. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Come, Harry, please have a seat. I suppose I am correct in assuming that you have had another nighttime encounter with Voldemort. Please, tell me what you have seen."  
  
"Albus, with all due respect, I believe that this should be a private talk between you and I."  
  
  
  
"Harry, all will be revealed in a very short period of time. Please, sit down and tell me what you have awoken at such an early hour to tell me."  
  
With that, Harry gave a deep sigh and took a seat. He then began to tell both Dumbledore and Marion in great detail what he had seen in his dream. Dumbledore never looked so serious to Harry as he did at that moment. The only other time Harry had ever seen Dumbledore with such an angry look was when he entered the impostor Professor Moody's office four years prior. Harry didn't like the look then, and he certainly didn't like the look now. Once Harry finished recounting the details of what had occurred, Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Thank you, Harry, for coming to me so quickly. Hogwarts security has been breached. I need you send the signal to all the members of the order. It is imperative that all of the members arrive here immediately. All the wards that protect Hogwarts have been breached. We must revive them. This must be done immediately." Dumbledore then walked to his Phoenix, Fawkes. Gently, the headmaster awoke the beautiful creature.  
  
"Fawkes, Hogwarts is no longer safe. I need you to alert the order immediately."  
  
No sooner had these words been spoken when Fawkes burst into flames and was gone. The headmaster then removed his pensive from a locked cabinet. After removing a few silver threads from his temple, he sat wearily in his chair. Dumbledore then looked at the two persons sitting before him. He regarded them both with pity in his eyes.  
  
"I had hoped that this would not be necessary until much later, but you both must know about this now. There has been a new prophecy that came to light over the summer holidays. Both of you are in this. Before I can explain further, allow me to show you."  
  
With these words, Dumbledore poked his wand into the silvery fluid. He beckoned both persons that sat before him to give him their hands. Once they did, Dumbledore dipped all three of their hands into the silvery fluid. Immediately, Harry felt the lurching in his stomach as they all fell into Dumbledore's memory.   
  
********They found themselves in Dumbledore's office. The Dumbledore that traveled with them beckoned his two companions to stand with him against the back wall and just watch quietly. All three of them watched with curiosity as the scene played before them.  
  
An elderly man sits at his desk looking into what appears to be a very odd bowl. He is wearing deep midnight blue robes trimmed with silver that exactly matches the color of his waist-length hair and beard. There is a troubled expression on the man's kind face and dark circles around his bespeckled eyes. He watches as several images of events that have occurred over the past several years flash across the surface of the liquid in the bowl. As they pass, he wonders what is in store for them next. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in, Sybil."  
  
A very thin woman enters the room smelling strongly of the perfume that she uses within her classroom. She has very large glasses and is wearing entirely too many bracelets in addition to many layers of scarves and shawls. By the look on her face, it is obvious that something has irritated her.  
  
"Please, sit down. What is the matter, Sybil? It looks as though you are quite troubled."  
  
She does not take him up on his offer to sit. Instead she continues to pace the room looking more and more angry. Finally, she looks at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak with you about the centaur that you hired last year," Professor Trelawny stated with obvious disgust.  
  
"He has a name, Sybil. What is it that you wish to tell me," said Professor Dumbledore with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. He tried his best to hide the smile that he felt coming to his lips.  
  
"He is telling the students that Divinitation is not something that can be used to determine the immediate future. He is also telling them that humans do not properly interpret the signs. I am quite offended. It makes me look like I do not know what I am teaching. I insist that you instruct him to stop doing this! It is an outrage to all persons who possess an inner eye as strong as mine." She then slumps into one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"Sybil, you should not take such an offense to this. You must remember that Firenze does not intentionally insult humans. This is what he has been taught his entire life. I will speak to him though."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I will then leave you to what you were doing."  
  
Professor Trelawny began to rise from her seat, but immediately sat back down. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Professor Dumbledore ran to her side, and knelt beside the chair. He almost summoned Madame Pomferey, when suddenly Professor Trelawny sat bolt upright and began to speak in a very deep voice:  
  
"The final war between the Dark Lord and the Boy is almost at hand.   
  
Both have power beyond that of any wizard in the land. Only one thing   
  
will ensure the Dark Lord's defeat or triumph. The kin of the Dark Lord   
  
is the key. Victory can only be obtained by the one who uses the key to   
  
accomplish the mission. Whichever one can complete this task will be   
  
the victor in the final battle."  
  
Professor Dumbledore listened to the newest prophecy with bated breath. After the last word was spoken, Professor Trelawny looked at Dumbledore with a puzzled expression. Both of them then rose. Professor Trelawny then left the office, and Dumbledore made his way back to his desk chair.  
  
He sat down, and began to rub the temples of his head. "I never thought that it would come to this," he thought. "I promised to keep her safe, to keep her out of this. Now I fear that I have no choice, but to tell her about her heritage. I must go to the Order and advise them of this. She must be protected. Harry must find her immediately. She is the key to his survival" With that thought, Dumbledore crossed the room to the fireplace. He threw the floo powder into the flames, stepped into them, and stated, "12 Grimmauld Place." The wizard then disappeared from the office.  
  
  
  
Before he disappeared, a rat slithered under the door of Dumbledore's office. The elderly wizard had no time to ponder this before he disappeared in a burst of green flames.***************  
  
At that moment, three persons were ejected from the memory back into Dumbledore's present day office. All three of them quietly looked at each other and silently decided to take their seats. Both Harry and Marion looked down at their hands and seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"That was as good of a place as any to start. Now that we know what we are up against, it is time for the two of you to know who you are and how important you are to each other."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please, Please, Please review. 


End file.
